


Cursed

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean get's cursed. It causes a rift between him and Sam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

"Come for me baby." Sam shot up out of bed. He didn't want to admit to himself that it was Dean's voice he was hearing in his dream. He couldn't. He looked over at Dean, who was sleeping, bathed in the moonlight coming through the window.

 

The sheet was low on his hips, showing off his hard torso. His eyes traveled down to.... 'No damn it Sam, snap out of it. He's your brother.' He had a painful hard on, but didn't want to risk waking Dean. He's 17. It's just hormones....Right? He removed his shirt, and tossed it on the side of the bed. He laid back down, and pulled the blanket up to his chest. 

 

He ran his hand down his stomach, then slipping his fingers inside the waistband of his boxers. He felt a jolt of pleasure radiate through him as he touched himself. The more he tried to sway his fantasies away from he and Dean, the harder it was to do so. 

 

All he could picture were Dean's piercing green eyes looking into his as he pushed inside, or his perfect pouty lips wrapped around Sam's hard cock, or his rough yet gentle fingers Sam had felt many times when Dean patched him up. All he wanted was those fingers, those hands all over him. 

 

Sam was letting out small whimpers, even with his face buried in the pillow. He was stroking himself harder and faster now, picturing Dean on top of him, all over him, inside of him, a part of him. He moved the blanket, and came over his stomach and chest, letting Dean's name slip from his lips breathlessly. 

 

He leaned down to grab his shirt, and cleaned himself off. He paused for a moment when he heard his name fall from Dean's lips 'Maybe he was having a nightmare.' Sam knew that was just an excuse to talk to him, to be close to him. He couldn't stop himself, as he got up and moved towards Dean's bed.

 

He examined Dean closely, watching his brother's hips move up and down. Dean shifts uncomfortably. "Dean...Dean wake up." Dean's eyes flew open. "Sammy? You okay? What's wrong?" Sam stayed where he was kneeling on the floor. "I'm fine, I think you were having a nightmare." Dean knew very well it wasn't a nightmare. He knew he was dreaming about Sam, but he wasn't going to tell him that. 

 

"I'm okay Sam, go back to bed." Dean's voice was distant, and cold. Sam couldn't help himself. He placed a hand on Dean's stomach. Dean didn't move, but Sam felt his stomach tense. "Sam.." Sam could hear the warning in Dean's voice, and maybe pain as well? He couldn't stop. He moved lower, gliding his hand down Dean's trembling skin.

When he reached Dean's hard cock, Dean jumped. "It's okay, let me help." Dean was reluctant, but didn't push Sam away, even though he knew he should. 'This is so wrong, I can't hurt Sam, I have to'.

 

Before he finished the thought, Sam had his hand wrapped around Dean, pumping up and down. Dean arched his back and dug his head back into the pillow. This wasn't going to end well for either of them, but Dean didn't have the strength.

 

"C'mere Sammy" Sam complied, climbing on the bed next to Dean. Keeping his pumping action on Dean's shaft, he bent down to brush his lips against his brother's. Dean quickly took over, gripping the back of Sam's neck, pulling him in closer. Dean slipped his tongue inside Sam's mouth, getting a soft moan in return. 

 

Sam continued to stroke his brother. Dean would love nothing more than to let himself go, but he knew he couldn't. All Sam could hear was soft grunts and growls, then Dean came over Sam's hand. 

 

Sam slowed his movements, and pumped Dean until he came down. Dean's breath finally died down, while Sam gave him small kisses down his neck. Sam needed Dean to touch him. To cure an ache that had been in his body and heart for a long time. 

 

Sam placed his hand on Dean's chest, but felt his hand being pushed away. He was going to protest, but he knew by Dean's presence that he wasn't going to win. He got up without a word, and laid back in his own bed. Dean kept silent as well. 

 

They both didn't barely slept that night. The next morning, Sam woke up and noticed Dean's bed was empty. He heard the shower turn off, and sat up. Dean came out of the bathroom in just a towel, with his normal smirk.

'What the hell was his problem? He just pushed Sam away, and now he's...... teasing him? Really.' "Sammy, you look like crap dude, did you sleep?" Sam just shook his head no. "You're lucky dad's gone. He'd have your ass for not being alert." Dean was just trying to keep a conversation going, he didn't sleep either, so he was talking out of his ass.

 

"Yeah..." Sam was barely paying attention. To be honest, he felt heartbroken. "Helloooo, earth to Sam. What the hell is going on with you." Sam just stared at him in disbelief. 'Was he really ignoring this. Acting like it didn't happen?' "I'm fine Dean, just tired" He hated the fact that he and Dean were stuck in a small motel room, with dad gone to god knows where.

 

There was nowhere out, nowhere to get away from Dean. "Sam, what's wrong?" That's it, Sam snapped...."Are you kidding me Dean? What's wrong? You really don't know what's wrong." Okay, Dean didn't expect Sam to be so outright about it. He loved Sam, he did. He was in love with Sam. He just couldn't hurt him. Dean opened his mouth to say something, then bolted out the door. 

 

When Sam had decided to follow Dean, he didn't expect to find what he found. He followed Dean to another motel. He went over to the window to look in through a small gap in the curtain. He saw Dean push some guy on the bed, and pin him down. He fucked him without prep, without lube. He was leaving bruises on the man's body from holding him down. He bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

 

He slid down the wall next to the window, and lifted his head letting it fall back against the wall. He tried to hold the tears back, but some still fell from his eyes. He was so hurt, so angry at Dean. He felt a knot form in his throat, and his stomach clench tightly. Is this real heartbreak? 

 

Sam stood up and took one last look inside the room. Dean was still fucking the other guy. Who looked a little like Sam, though he didn't notice at the time. He decided he would walk around. He wasn't going back to the motel tonight. He stumbled on a bar, and went inside. 

The next morning he made his way back to the motel room. He stunk of booze, and the other guy that he'd met. He smelled a little to pretty for Sam's taste, but he knew Dean would smell it. He walked in, and Dean was sitting on the bed. "Where were you Sam." It was more of a demand than a question. Sam had a smug smirk on his face. "Out." Dean couldn't believe Sam was acting like this. It was so out of character. 

 

Dean got up and walked over to Sam, grabbing him by the front of his jacket. He was going to go off, until he smelled the cologne coming off his brother. He looked up at Sam's eyes, and slightly loosened his grip "What did you do." Sam rolled his eyes, and yanked Dean's hands from his jacket. 

 

"Nothing you don't do." The truth was, Sam didn't do anything. He just made out with the guy, and let him rub up against him. Dean didn't know that though, and he intended to let him suffer for as long as possible. Dean backed up slowly, and sat at Sam's computer. He never felt this before. He had never been heartbroken. He wasn't the type. Didn't he deserve it though? It's not like he was innocent. 

 

Sam decided being angry wasn't the answer. Being hurt was. Dean was always about protecting him. So he spoke up. "I didn't have sex. Unlike some people I can't give something so important to some random guy in a motel room...." Dean knew.... He sat back in the chair, and answered Sam. "How'd you....."

 

"I followed you, quite the show." 

 

Dean cradled his head in his hands, then looked up. "You don't understand Sam." 

 

Dean walked over to Sam trying to put a hand on his arm. Sam knocked it away. "I understand that you'd rather have some stranger than someone who really loves you!!" 

"No You don't get it Sam! Do you want that done to you?! For me to hurt you?!" 

 

"I'd take you anyway you'd let me, but I forgot that you don't have feelings. You just fuck right?!" Dean grabbed Sam, and slammed him into the wall. "I love you Sam, you know that! That's why I can't!" 

 

"You had no problem the other night when your tongue was down my throat!" Dean took a deep breath, and let it out. "And do you have any idea how hard it was to control myself with you?" 

 

Dean decided it was time to tell Sam what had happened. "I was cursed a while back. Pissed off the wrong girl, so now I can't be any kind of gentle. I hurt the people I'm with. Didn't you notice how I've laid off being with women? I can't be with them without breaking them. Sam I've wanted you for a while now okay, you were mine since birth. I just can't....You saw what I did.."

 

Sam looked completely shocked. "Why didn't you tell me? Maybe we can fix it..." 

 

"No, we can't. Every time I even get turned on, I want to cause pain."

 

"I can take it Dean, I'm not that fragile." 

 

"That's not the point Sam. I'm not going to hurt you the first time. I want it to mean something." That was so unlike Dean. He wasn't exactly gentle by nature. Sam understood. He really didn't want Dean to be like that either. Not all the time. At this point though, he just wanted to be with Dean, more than anything. No matter the cost. 

 

"You can do it with other people." Sam muttered under his breath, though making sure Dean heard it. "They aren't you. They aren't important." Sam tried really hard to understand where Dean was coming from, but he couldn't bring himself to let go of his selfishness. "How did you even find out what she did to you?" 

 

"I picked up a girl at a bar, and went back to her place. I held her down, and she started yelling about how I was hurting her. I felt it deep in me. The need, and want. I started researching, and when I went back to get the spell broken, I couldn't find the bitch."

 

Sam took a deep breath. "Have you...tried..ya know..to be gentle." 

 

"Forget it Sammy, I know what you're thinking." 

 

"But Dean...."

 

"I SAID NO!" Dean took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Look Sammy, I want you, I do...It's just.."

 

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Let me guess...It's not you, it's me. That's a little cliché even for you....No, forget it Dean, I'm not gonna beg for you. Keep doing what you're doing. It seems to be working for you amazingly." 

 

Sam stalked out of the motel room before Dean could answer. He started off walking, but got so angry he was running before he realized what he was doing. He understood Dean's fear of hurting him. Hell, he'd spent his whole life trying to protect him. 

 

Sam understood, but he was the type of person who believed that love could conquer all. Not that he would tell Dean that. He wouldn't risk getting bagged on for being a girl. 

 

Sam figured he should go back before Dean started to worry. He didn't want to upset him. Well, a part of him did, but the other part loved him too much to do that. 

He took a deep breath before walking back into the motel room, hoping Dean wouldn't be mad. When he got into the room...........


	2. Chapter 2

Dean wasn't there. He looked around the room, and saw a note on the table. 'Sammy, I'll fix this. I swear.' Sam knew he went to look for the witch, but he couldn't help but feel like Dean left him. He picked up the phone to call Dean, but he didn't answer. 

 

'A week later'

 

Sam barely slept at all. He got short texts from Dean telling him he was okay, but it wasn't enough. He didn't dare tell their dad what happened. He finally let Dean take Sam on hunts alone, and that would end if he ever told him Dean left. He felt horrible, looked horrible. He checked his phone one more time, and finally fell asleep. Around 3 in the morning, he heard the door open. 

 

He jumped out of bed, and saw Dean standing in the middle of the room. "Dean? Are you okay? What happened?" Dean moved quickly over to Sam, climbing on top of him. "I missed you so much." Dean leaned down to kiss Sam, letting his hand run up Sam's torso under his shirt. 

 

Sam kissed back without hesitation. Dean moved his mouth from Sam's, letting his head travel down to Sam's neck. Kissing, and nipping whatever flesh he could find. He waited forever to feel Dean next to him, on top of him. "Dean...please.." Dean stopped and laid next to Sam. 

"I didn't get the curse broke. When I found her, she refused. Then when I threatened to kill her she dished out some serious mojo, and told me if I didn't get gone something worse would happen. She said it would be gone once I learned..Whatever that means."

 

Sam didn't know if Dean was pushing him away again, or warning him of what would happen if they kept going. "I can't do this anymore. I have to have you Sammy." 

 

"It's okay Dean. I trust you." Dean just took a deep breath. 

 

"I don't even trust me." Sam wiggled closer to Dean, and ran his hand down his stomach, tugging on the bottom of his shirt. "Take this off." No, Dean didn't trust himself. He could already feel the terrible urge to harm his little brother. He also couldn't stop. He took his shirt off, and tossed it across the room.

 

"What if you tie me down. I can't hurt you then." Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair, tugging a little. "No. We can do this." 

 

"Fine, but we go slow. I'm not gonna lose control with you." Sam nodded, and let Dean take over. He could see the darkness in Dean's eyes. The pain, regret, lust, and love. He didn't know how this would turn out, but whatever happened they would handle it. 

 

Dean sat up, and urged Sam to do the same. He pulled off Sam's shirt, then as gently as he could; pushed Sam onto his back. Dean climbed on top of him, and started kissing his neck. He knew not to bite, or Sam would be bleeding. He didn't think he could actually control himself, but he wasn't doing such a bad job. 

 

Sam lifted his hips into Dean, making him feel a surge of power through his entire body. "Sammy, careful." Sam stilled immediately. "Sorry." 

 

"It's okay, just...slow movements." It reminded Sam of a house cat trying to have sex with a lion. Not the best idea.. He realized Dean could snap at any minute. Dean continued to rock against him while kissing and sucking on Sam's neck. "You taste so good Sam." 

 

Dean propped himself on his knees. He moved one hand into Sam's hair, while the other found it's way into Sam's boxers. He was already as hard as a rock, but as soon as he felt Dean's hands, his cock twitched in an approving motion. He remained still, against his body's wishes to buck up into Dean's touch. 

 

Sam had his hands death gripping the sheets next to him, as Dean continued to stroke him. His movements on Sam growing quicker. "Dean, I want you inside me. Please." 

 

"Not yet Sammy. I have to make sure I don't hurt you." Sam wanted to whine, but this was more of Dean he'd gotten ever, so he wasn't going to push it. He just nodded. His moans encouraging Dean to keep going. Dean could tell Sam was getting close. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, his stomach clenching tightly, his fists almost ripping the sheets, and his breath becoming ragged and shallow. 

 

Sam opened his eyes for a moment to look at Dean. He really looked like he was struggling. His eyes were almost black from lust blown pupils. Sam didn't even realize Dean's fingers were tangled in his, gripping the sheets. "That's right Sammy, come for me.. So beautiful. Come on baby." 

 

All Sam could think was his dream. The sound of Dean's voice bringing him to come. He blacked out, leaving ropes of come on Dean's hand, and his own body. When he came back to reality, he opened his eyes. Dean was still gripping his now softening cock, while the other hand stroked Sam's stomach and chest.

 

"Dean? You okay?" Dean took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. He was still hard, and very much turned on, if not more from watching Sam. "I'm good." 

 

Sam sat up, and slowly reached for the button on Dean's jeans. "Let me." Dean nodded, and Sam stripped him of his jeans and boxers. Sam moved out of the way, and urged Dean to lie down. Dean was stiff and had fear in his eyes. "It's okay Dean. We've done this before.. kind of." 

Dean was just about to protest, when he felt Sam's mouth on his aching erection. "Fuck Sammy....don't.." Sam just took him deeper, hallowing his cheeks on the upstroke, then swirling his tongue around the head. Dean dug his nails into Sam's shoulders. Sam felt the sting, but it hurt so good. 

 

"Please Sam.. I can't.." Sam only moved his head faster and faster, sucking Dean like it was the last time. Which very well may be the case if Dean falls off the wagon, and refuses to touch him again. But that was just a chance he'd have to take. 

 

It didn't take long for Dean's fingers to move from his shoulders, and snake them into Sam's hair. "So good Sammy, don't stop." Dean was bucking up, trying to get more of himself into Sam's mouth. Sam complied, taking him as deep as he could, getting a low growl from Dean. He hummed around Dean. The vibrations sent shock waves through Dean. 

 

A few sucks later, he was coming into Sam's mouth. Sam swallowed all of it. Sam stayed still, until Dean's panting died down. "Dean?"

 

Dean let out a deep breath. "It's okay. C'mere." Sam moved down to lay next to Dean. "Are you okay Sammy?" 

"I'm fine." Dean looked over at Sam, then sat up quickly. He noticed blood dripping from where he dug his nails into Sam's shoulders. "I hurt you." 

 

"I liked it." Dean was about to tell him why they couldn't do it anymore, then Sam spoke. "It's really okay Dean. I don't mind pain. It's okay if it's not over the top. That wasn't. I'm fine. I promise." 

 

Dean calmed down a little after that. Before all this shit happened he was with some people who liked being hurt a little too, but after....It was like something his brain classified as dangerous. 

 

He was almost forgetting what normal sex was like. He had to admit though, he felt ten times better both times that he'd let Sam help. There was something about Sam. He could always make things okay.. Guess he got that from Dean. 

Sam was running his fingers up and down Dean's torso. "Next time, I want you to fuck me."


End file.
